


Champagne Kisses

by thejokeristhethief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Champagne, Elevator Sex, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Hotels, I have no clue how to tag this disaster, Kidnapping, Licking, Multi, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash and North are fighting, and at the worst possible time too. For the first since York joined the Project, they're getting leave. And planet side leave to boot. But instead of planning a romantic vacation for them, York is worrying about their impending break up. But not all is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Kisses

York is worried. It’s obvious in every twitch, every minuscule motion he makes. The aborted movements towards North, the way his eyes track every shift Wash makes, the cut off breaths that come when he stops himself from speaking. Even someone who has never met York could tell at a glance that he’s incredibly worried. And yet somehow, despite the transparency of his behaviour, his lovers appear clueless. Of course, that’s part of what has him worried. Wash has been distant recently, fading into himself. His sarcastic comments are few and far between and the excuses offered to get out of spending time with them are growing increasingly weak. The way his younger lover is withdrawing from him is terrifying, and he’s not sure he can fix this without North.

Which of course is another piece to the puzzle of his anxiety. North hasn’t even noticed Wash pulling away from them. In fact, the taller blonde has been intently ignoring it. Every single time York mentions it, either subtly bringing it to his attention or down right demanding that his lover notice, he’s been shrugged off with an ever increasing level of annoyance on North’s part. It’s gotten to the point where instead of being brushed off with thoughtless platitudes, he’s now being shut down with brutal words and harsh denial.

York’s getting used to sleeping alone again. The mattress on his bed maybe the most comfortable on the MoI, but the lack of warm bodies on either side of him makes falling asleep miserable. In fact, overall he’d classify his recent life as just that: miserable.

It’s a damn shame too, because for the first time since he’d been accepted to the Project and boarded the ship the Director has decided to give them planet side leave. And while the planet may not be Earth, it’s a far cry better than the vast vacuum of space. York did enough research about it to know that there are a series of hot spring resorts within an hour’s drive of the city they’re docking in. He’s had one picked out since they received the news a few weeks ago. Of course that was before Wash started acting weird and North stopped caring. He’d been tempted to make reservations anyway, but after the adverse reactions he’d received from both his lovers, he decided against it. It’d be better to spend the downtime exploring the city alone than dealing with two increasingly morose lovers. And staying in the city does have its bonuses, like the fact he can save money by returning to the MoI at night. At least, that’s what he’s been telling himself in order to avoid the sinking pit of depression that he can feel himself slipping closer to.

Of course, they’re scheduled docking time is late into the night. York’s decided that he’ll wait until morning to start his exploration though. Not much he’s interested in seeing this late anyway. Yeah he’d probably be able to hit up a bar or club at this time. And hell, even with his scar, he knows he’d be able to score. But just because his lovers are being total assholes, it doesn’t mean he’s willing to give up on them. So instead, he’ll just turn in early and be planet side for a sunrise breakfast.

At least that was the plan. But nothing in York’s life ever goes as planned. As is evident by the rude hands that poke and prod him, cajoling him out of bed despite his incoherency. He’s barely aware of the warm arm wrapped tightly around his waist or the strong shoulders his own arm is tucked over. His brain manages to briefly catch the words being said over his head, but the whisper doesn’t stick with him long enough for him to decode their meaning. The words are slippery, sliding between the cracks, and familiar voices trade them back and forth. It isn’t until he’s staggered down the hallway with most of his weight supported by the body pressed against his side does his mind clear enough to hold onto anything being said. “Dammit North, what the fuck did you dose him with? He’s not conscious enough to cooperate fully. York, I need you to focus OK? Come on hun, don’t make this harder than it needs to be. You know how to walk. We need you to walk or else we’ll never get passed the port guards. Can you do that for me, York?”

“Nghhh. Wash? Wass going on?” The words are heavy in his mouth. His tongue feels like it's coated in cotton, thick and dry. The warm hand supporting him slides up and down his side soothingly. He leans into it with a hum of content, too fuzzy and contact starved to question it. After a moment he notices that they’ve stopped moving forward. The haze in his brain gives way to his insistent and ever present curiosity. “Why’re we stoppin’? Wait, where’re we?”

A pair of large and incredibly warm hands cups his face, thumbs soothing away the mild distress he’s been feeling. His eyes flutter closed without his permission. But that is perfectly OK, because everything was spinning anyway. And York’s pretty sure it’s not supposed to do that. Warmth trails over his cheeks with each stroke before fingers are tipping his chin up, and North’s voice invades his head, stealing his focus. “York, I need you to open your eyes. Can you do that? Open your eyes for me. We just need you to stay awake, look coherent, and present your ID so that we can get planet side. And then you can go back to sleep in the car, OK? I promise it will be worth it.”

“Mmk, North. Can do that. But only cuz I love you guys. So much. And I missed you both.” His head suddenly feels too heavy for his neck, so he lets it flop over onto his shoulder, rolling it so he can focus on Wash, who’s still tucked under his arm to support his weight. “Was so worried ‘bout you, ya know? Not cool.”

Wash has the decency to look embarrassed, which is far better than the smirk North offers him. “Maybe you should remember that next time you put itching powder in my boots. Or ink in my shaving cream. Or any of the other numerous pranks you’ve been playing.”

“Mmm. No fair. Revenge shouldn’t be this mean.” He’s aware that his pranks have been annoying North recently, but it’s not like his taller lover has actually asked him to stop outright. Or maybe it happened and he ignored it. But really, pretending their relationship is falling apart just to stage a kidnapping is a little far for revenge.

With great effort, York pulls himself out of Wash’s grasp, standing up straight and taking a few staggering steps forward before he find his balance. North catches him when he almost trips, keeping him upright for a second before he gets his feet underneath him. The second try yields better results, and the following steps feel normal. Even so, both of his lovers flank him, trailing close enough behind him to catch him if he stumbles. They only back off when they reach the customs and immigration location of the spaceport. North passes him the necessary papers and he pulls out his military ID. There’s no line at this time of night, and only one gate is open. He follows Wash through, providing the proper documents as requested and answering the female officer’s questions. She eyes him suspiciously and for a moment he feels a slight churn of panic in his stomach before his natural charm kicks in. “Sorry darling, I’m a little tired. Our day cycle isn’t quite in sync with this planet’s. And with all the excitement of finally getting off the ship for a while… Well, I didn’t get much sleep.”

A yawn escapes his lips, providing him with convenient evidence to corroborate his story. Apparently it’s enough for her and she offers him a sympathetic smile, stamping the immigration papers and waving him through with a flirty sentiment that barely registers. The smile and wink he offers back are pure instinct, built up with years of practice. Wash snorts unbelieving at him from where he waits a few dozen feet away. North’s inspection takes half the the time York’s did, something he’s extremely grateful for, because if they don’t get out of here soon, he might be taking another nap on the floor.

As soon as they’re out of sight from the Customs and Immigration desk, Wash wraps his arm around his waist again, taking his weight. It finally registers in his head why North’s not supporting him as well. His older lover is lugging a medium sized duffle bag with him. He raises his eyebrows, debating whether to question it or not, before deciding he’d rather just drift back into being mostly unconscious. He floats along, following Wash’s lead as his smaller lover steers him towards their destination. After what feels like hours later, but is probably mere minutes, York starts, eyelids opening and mind snapping into focus when his feet leave the ground. It takes a minute to realize it’s because North is lifting him into the back seat of a car, but after that information settles into his brain, he cooperates, sliding easily into the back seat. His older lover fiddles with the seat belt, buckling him in before closing the door gently. He immediately leans on the door, head resting against the window, and drifts back into a deep sleep.

* * *

York wakes to the sensation of floating, the quiet hush of whispering voices, and the soothing sensation of a hand running through his hair, nails scratching against scalp in a sinful way. A moan rips its way from his throat. The hand pauses for a moment before continuing its ministrations. The deep chuckle of North’s laugh vibrating against his side clues him into the reason why he feels like he’s floating; his lover is carrying him again. Embarrassment flashes briefly, warring with the full body contentment he’s feeling and losing terribly. He snuggles closer into North’s chest with a happy sigh.

It isn’t until Wash increases his volume a little, that reality crashes down onto his head again. He’s been kidnapped. And he’s not entirely sure he’s OK with it just yet. After all, the last time he checked, both North and Wash were ignoring him to the point of neglect. As much as he loves them, he isn’t entirely sure he wants to forgive them that fast. So he suppresses a mournful sigh and forces himself out of the comfortable haze he’s been relaxing in. His eyes snap open, releasing the full force of his glare on North. His taller lover’s breath hitches before whooshing out when York elbows him hard in the stomach. It’s quite a feat that the sniper doesn’t drop him completely as he was preparing for. No, instead his lover merely releases his legs, freeing an arm to wrap around his bruised abdomen.

As soon as York’s feet hit the floor he’s spinning away from North. The motion is a mistake, however. His unsteady legs coupled with his lack of awareness regarding his surroundings sends him teetering to the edge of the stairs. A freckled hand snatches at him, grabbing a handful of his shirt and yanking him forward into the safety of Wash’s muscled chest. “Dammit York. I know I’m gorgeous and all, but you really don’t need to fall that hard for me.”

The line startles a chuckle out of him. It’s something he’d say to his younger lover. In fact, he probably has. About a million times. A hand rubs over his back, coaxing him into relaxing. He makes a noise of discontent, face still buried in the crook of Wash’s neck. “‘m still mad at you. The two of you are assholes. Absolute dicks. This was not funny.”

North is the first to respond, voice soft and remorseful. “I know love. I’m sorry. I guess I never really thought it through that carefully. But what we have planned for this week will make up for it. I promise.”

“Yep. We spent a hell of a lot of time planning this vacation to perfection. Trust me York, you’re going to love it.” Wash voice is low in his ear, causing a ripple of shivers to travel down his spine. “There are hot springs, caves, zip lining, and a couple of top notch restaurants. But before that, we should order some breakfast and have a nap.”

“Mmm… I might be inclined to forgive you. But I’m pretty sure the two of you owe me more than that. I’m getting tired of only having the company of my hand.” The tension disappears from Wash’s shoulders quickly at that statement, and a disbelieving laugh falls from North’s lips. York stares at them defiantly. “Aww, come on guys. Two weeks is a long time to go without.”

Wash threads his hand through York’s hair, pulling his head back to capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He melts into it, a needy moan ripping free only to be devoured by his younger lover. After completely ravishing his mouth, his smaller lover releases him, shoving him backwards into North’s waiting arms. The taller man pulls him in tight, kissing him possessively, need translated in the sweep of his tongue, the press of his lips, the sharp nip of teeth against York’s bottom lip. His knees buckle at the sheer desperation of the kiss, the arm holding him tight against his older lover the only thing stopping him from collapsing onto the floor. It’s almost as if North is intent on kissing the defiance out of him, with the way his mouth is being pillaged. After a long moment, the other man pulls away, tongue darting across his bruised lips one last time. York whimpers at the loss, head spinning with want. Somehow he manages to force words through his trembling lips. “Bed, now, please.”

North hums in agreement, ushering him and Wash urgently through the doors of an expensive looking hotel. The concierge greets them pleasantly, fingers working quickly to pull up their reservations. North almost throws his credit card at him in haste, hands shaking with pent up desire. York places a hand on his lover’s arm, taking over quietly when the other man almost snaps an apology at the poor man. “Sorry about him. It’s been a long night. We just got in from a long journey and he hasn’t eaten or slept in a while. Do you have a room service menu in the room? Or do we need to get one from you?”

“It’s no problem Mr… umm.. Mr. Dakota.” The confusion on the man’s face is evident. “I have a three person reservation for a suite with a king sized bed. Only one bed. Is that correct?”  
“Yep, sounds about right.” York stares at him, daring him to say anything more. However, the man merely blinks once before his eyes return to the computer.

“Alright then. I suppose you’ll want three keys.” The concierge’s confusion has been replaced with his previous friendly but professional demeanor. The keys are quickly made as the man offers York some quick information, noticing their growing impatience. “There is a room service menu beside the phone upstairs. The hot springs are open for hotel guests until 11pm. Please pick up extra towels at the front desk. Your room is 1113. On the top floor. The elevators are just over to the left there. I hope you enjoy your stay sirs.”

York barely has time to sweep the envelope with their keys from the counter before North is grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him the elevator. Wash hits the button for the eleventh floor barely waiting for the door to close before slamming him into the wall and kissing him heatedly again. Pulling away, the smaller blonde trails his lips over York’s jaw before nipping and sucking a path down his neck. North uses his height advantage to lean over Wash and steal York’s lips in a gentle but thorough kiss as the younger man murmurs words against the hollow of his throat, alternating them with bites and sucks. “Fuck I missed you, York. It was so fucking hard to stay away from you over the last two weeks.”

The reminder sits sourly on his chest, threatening to ruin his mood. North is the first to notice the tension slowly returning to his body, large hands settling on his hips and tugging him flush into Wash. The smaller squeaks, suddenly finding himself sandwiched tightly between York and their larger lover. The sound is accompanied by a puff of hot air over his throat, quickly chased by the light scrape of teeth. He gasps into North’s mouth when Wash bites down, whimpering pathetically. His younger lover lets out a pleased hum against the mark, adding to the trickle of pleasure traveling down his spine. Thumbs trace warm circles on his hips, stealing his attention. Breaking the kiss, he lets his head fall back, connecting against the elevator wall with a thump. North immediately focuses his attention on the patch of skin just below his ear, attacking it with vigor. With all the sensations battling for his attention, York misses the warning sound of a zipper opening. So he really can’t be blamed for the surprised and, frankly, unmanly yelp he releases when Wash’s hands plunge into his jeans, one heading straight for his cock and the other dropping down the back of his boxer briefs to grip a handful of his ass. He bucks forward into the loose tunnel of his lover’s fist, encouraged by the fingers cupping his cheek and pulling him forward.

York blames the loud, pornographic moan he releases on two weeks of lonely nights with only his hands for company. He thinks the babble he releases could also be attributed to that, because he swears he’s never been this needy, or verbal about it. It’s probably not true, but that hardly matters to him right now. “Oh god. Wash. Mmm so good. I need you so badly babe. Fuck, your hand feels so good. Missed you so much. I want your tight ass. Want to fuck you hard. God please, please Wash. Let me fuck you.”

The younger man chuckles in response, arousal and amusement warring for dominance in the sound. His grip tightens, squeezing York’s length teasingly before loosening again, stroking him slowly. A playful note enters his tone as the fingers of his other hand shift, one sliding down the cleft of his ass to press against his hole. “But York. What about North? Aren’t you aching to be filled by him? I know how much you love his cock. Doesn’t your ass feel empty without out him? Don’t you miss it?”

Wash’s hand speeds up, pressure varying as his fist slides up York’s shaft, tightening at the base and loosening to a barely there sensation as his thumb catches on the frenulum. He can feel his balls tighten as his hips jerk forward, an involuntary thrust into the nirvana his younger lover’s grip offers. His orgasm is on the verge of cresting, moments away from drowning him in bliss, when the elevator door opens to the eleventh floor with a soft ding. Wash’s fingers clamp down hard around the base of his cock, keeping him from finishing. York moans in despair. “Noo. Dammit Wash, please don’t stop. Please. I need you. I need to come. Please.”

His lover’s fingers loosen, acquiescing to his pleas. York releases a soft whimper as Wash slides his hand upwards, thumb smearing the precome over the head of his dick. He comes hard, finishing with a loud cry when he feels the other man’s thumbnail press into his slit. North’s filthy words do nothing to discourage it either. “Fuck, how could you resist that Wash? He begs so pretty. I’d never be able to stop myself from giving into those noises. Who’d be able to say no to that? Such a desperate slut today, aren’t you York?”

All he can is moan in agreement, head nodding in assent. North smirks, a look that never fails to surprise York; it shouldn’t look as good, as natural, as it does on his taller lover’s face. The older man places a kiss on his cheek as Wash withdraws his hand, wiping it on York’s recently soiled jeans before tucking him away and doing his fly up. The smaller blonde grins up at them, pressing the door button before grabbing a fistful of each of their shirts and dragging them out of the elevator. He stumbles forward, legs wobbling slightly as he follows him down the hall towards their suite. The younger man is practically vibrating with his excitement and it suddenly occurs to him that this quite possibly the first vacation that Wash has ever been on. His suspicions are confirmed a moment later when he slides the card into the lock, opening the door to the sound of his lover’s sharp intake of breath.

“Oh! Oh wow. This is so fancy, North.” Wash breathes out, eyes wide with wonder. York barely restrains himself from laughing at the way his younger lover releases them, tearing away to explore the fancy suite North booked for them. He moves further into the room, shifting uncomfortably in his sticky clothes for a moment before stripping out of them decisively. He’s almost disappointed that North doesn’t seem to be paying attention until he glances up and catches a glimpse of the other man’s face. His taller lover is wearing a soft and adoring smile, eyes following Wash’s progress across the room. Both of them lose all ability to restrain their laughter a moment later, however, when the squeal of delight drifts back to them from the bathroom. “Oh my god! York, there is a jetty tub thing in here. One of those uhh… Whirlpool thingys. You know what that means, right?”

He meets North’s gaze, mimicking his raised eyebrow before wandering off in the direction of Wash’s voice to see for himself. His younger lover is bouncing with barely contained energy examining the large jacuzzi tub taking up one corner of the spacious bathroom. “Oh fuck yes. We are so having sex in here. But later. Right now I’m starving and I think someone promised me breakfast. Let’s find that room service menu?”

Wash’s stomach growls in response, making them both laugh. He tangles his fingers in the younger man’s leading him out of the bathroom, towards the front room of the suite. The view out the floor to ceiling windows gives him pause. The hot springs are displayed below, a series of natural blue-green pools, staggered and terraced, a breathtaking example of the beauty of nature. The way the steam rises in the mid-morning sun, curling into the air and catching the sun’s rays is mesmerizing, momentarily distracting him from his hunger. A moment later Wash is nestling into his side and North’s arms are snaking around his middle. The taller man presses a kiss to his temple, voice dropping to a whisper. “Beautiful, isn’t it? I’m sorry we let you think we were fighting, love. It took time to plan the surprise and we knew you’d be suspicious if we tried to hide it from you. So we staged some drama to distract you. This week is going to make up for it, I promise. I ordered chocolate covered strawberries, waffles, bacon, and eggs benedict because I know you love that.”

“Oh god. I love you North. I love you so much.” He can feel his mouth watering as he leans back into his lover’s embrace. Wash nuzzles his face into York’s neck, a reminder in case he’d forgotten about the shorter man. He chuckles in response, arm pulling his younger lover in tighter. “Yes, I love you as well Wash. Don’t worry, I didn’t forget about you.”

He receives a pleased hum in response, followed by a soft kiss to his neck, before Wash pulls away. He makes a noise of protest, reaching out to collect the younger man and drag him back into the moment, unwilling to give it up. His lover dodges his grasping hands, however, dancing out of reach with a soft giggle before heading towards the counter lining the wall of the room and the ice bucket resting there. With a flourish, Wash pulls out the bottle of champagne chilling there. “North may of ordered breakfast, but I made sure we wouldn’t go thirsty. And I plan on using you to help me quench mine. After all, you definitely look fantastic wet.”

Wash’s words are punctuated with the telltale pop of the cork. He moans in anticipation, eyes tracking the movement of the younger man’s throat as a swig of champagne is swallowed. His lover lowers the bottle slowly, sending them a cheeky wink. North groans, arms releasing him as the warmth at his back pulls away. His taller lover crosses the room, sweeping Wash up in his arms and kissing him hard. “Dammit Wash. You’ll be the death of me. Now I can’t get the image of you licking champagne off York’s chest out of my head.”

York moans. The thought of Wash lapping liquid off of him is far too tantalizing for his cock to ignore. “Yes, please. Can we do that? We should do that.”

“Really? Hell yes!” Wash perks up, satisfied smile spreading into an excited grin. Wiggling out of North’s grip, the smaller blonde darts over to him, hands pushing against his chest and manhandling him towards the sturdy looking coffee table. “Lay down. We’ll try not to make too big of a mess. And hell, I might even use you as a plate for my waffles. North ordered extra whipped cream for me.”

“Oh. That sounds sticky. We might have to take a bath after.” His response gains a snort from North. The sound distracts him for a minute and he tips his head back to look at his other lover. Wash takes his momentary lack of focus as the perfect opportunity to pour a small amount of the fizzy champagne over his chest. He gasps, flinching as the cold liquid pools in his navel and collects in the dips and creases of his abdominal muscles. The heat of Wash’s tongue follows shortly, chasing away the slight chill, leaving a burning desire deep in the pit of his stomach instead. York feels himself harden under the attention, despite coming less than twenty minutes prior.

North moans when Wash slurps the champagne from his navel, restraint breaking. The taller man joins them, dropping to his knees on the other side of the table. His hand dives into their younger lover’s hair, tugging his head back for a kiss, tongue diving into his mouth to chase the taste of champagne. York watches them from his position on the coffee table below them, studying the way Wash moans into North’s mouth. He’s always enjoyed the show his lover’s put on when they make out. There is something so intimate and arousing about the way the younger man easily submits to the caress of their lover’s tongue, the way their kisses seem so full of trust and love. He never realized just how much he missed watching the two of them interact until just now. The kiss ends too soon, in York’s opinion, interrupted by the swift knock on the door.

North pushes himself to his feet, heading to the door to collect their breakfast as Wash continues his ministrations, cleaning the rest of the champagne from his body. Once the sticky liquid has been lapped up, York props himself up on one hand, wrapping the other around the back of his young lover’s neck to tug him into a kiss. The lingering notes of champagne on his Wash’s lips, coupled with the man’s familiar taste is intoxicating and York can’t stop himself from stealing a second and third kiss before loosening his grip. The younger man lingers for a second, giving him another quick peck, before pulling away. Collecting the bottle in one hand, his lover catches his wrist in other, dragging him towards the small table nestled in the corner of the room next to the fancy french doors that lead to the balcony. Pushing him into one of the two chairs, the smaller man plops down in his lap, squirming to find the most comfortable position. The movement causes delicious friction against his growing erection, pulling a low moan from him. Wash wiggles again, purposely grinding his perfect ass into York’s hardening member. The little fucker grins smugly over his shoulder at the next moan, tempting him to consider dumping the shithead on the floor as punishment for teasing. North’s suggestive reprimand puts an end to it before he has to though. “Wash. Behave. Let York eat. You can play with him later.”

“Fine.” The younger man huffs, settling himself on one of York’s thighs before stealing the plate of waffles piled high with whipped cream and sliced strawberries. North slides a sinful looking plate of eggs benny and bacon in front him, effectively ending his ability to focus on anything else. The room descends into silence as the three of them fall onto their breakfast like starving dogs.

Hunger sated, York leans back in the chair arm wrapping around Wash. A yawn rips its way from his lips. His younger lover echoes the gesture of exhaustion settling back into his chest comfortably. His eyes flutter shut and his voice comes out in a lazy murmur suggesting sleep is close. “God that was good. But now I’m sleepy. Can we nap? Please?”

North’s response is a nod of his head, too busy covering his own yawn to respond. York presses his lips into Wash hair. His own response comes out as a slurred mumble. “Hell yes. I am so tired. Haven’t had a good sleep in ages. Dibs on the middle.”

“Fine. But I’m fucking you later.” North’s voice is a low rumble, hands tugging Wash out of his lap, supporting the younger man when his legs threaten to collapse. York trails along behind them as they lead the way to the previously unexplored bedroom. He pauses to collect the duffle bag resting next to the door, scooping it up and staggering into the other room just in time to witness North tossing Wash onto the bed. The younger of his lover’s lets out an adorably sleepy giggle. York discards the bag on the low dresser, crawling onto the bed next to the smaller blonde as the taller man divests him of his pants. He grips the hem of Wash’s shirt, tugging it over his head and exposing the delicious expanse of freckled skin to the room. Once their older lover manages to successfully remove the final vestiges of Wash’s clothing, along with his own, his large, rough hands arrange them on the bed, prodding and shuffling Wash over to one side. York follows willingly, gathering the younger man to his chest as North plasters himself against his back.

The down filled blanket settles over them, the older man making sure Wash is covered as well before dropping a kiss to York’s shoulder. “Sleep well, love. We’ve got a lot of adventures planned for you.”

“Mm, love you North.” He’s not sure the words are coherent, or whether he actually said them aloud or not, but he’s unconscious before he can register any response.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really satisfied with this. I might make a second part because I feel like York deserves more. But I just couldn't give him what he deserves this time. Sorry York :(.


End file.
